A telepresence (Telepresence) system is a video conference system for creating a virtual conference environment, and the created virtual conference environment fully embodies human-centered factors of a conference participant, and replicates real experience of the conference participant as much as possible. Relative to a conventional video conference system, the Telepresence system has advantages including: an image of a real person size, fluent motion, precise limb behavior, a high-definition studio-level video, approximate eye contact of a large user group, and so on. Therefore, the Telepresence system is capable of greatly improving user acceptability, thereby increasing a use rate and improving user satisfaction.
In a video conference system such as telepresence (Telepresence), a lighting engineer manually adjusts a lighting controlling device so that lighting of a video communication conference place is adjusted in place at one go, a camcorder shoots the video communication conference place, and an image is transmitted to another video communication conference place, so that users in the two conference places are capable of performing video communication. Disadvantages in the prior art are as follows: Because the lighting controlling device is manually adjusted by the lighting engineer, in a case of dim lighting, character skin color distortion, white balance maladjustment, and so on, the lighting controlling device cannot be adjusted in time, and therefore an illumination flaw cannot be corrected in time, so that an effect of the image shot by the camcorder is bad.
Deployments of existing Telepresence systems are substantially the same at all conference places of a conference. For example, the conference place environments are all in a background of dark brown tables and chairs, black leather chairs, and white or blue walls. Disadvantages in the prior art are as follows: When expressing different atmospheres such as festivity, sadness, and oppression, people intend to adopt different conference place deployments, but in the prior art, deployments of all conference places are substantially the same, and therefore, it is unfavorable to deploy different conference place environments for different conferences.